


ART: Bellatrix and Tom, 1969

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer of 1969, and Tom's star is on the rise. So is his obsession with his first lieutenant's young, beautiful, and deadly fiancee, Bellatrix Black...</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Bellatrix and Tom, 1969

[Bellatrix and Tom, 1969](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-and-Tom-1969-407598454) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
